ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
They Stole Zero's Power
They Stole Zero's Power is the eighteenth episode of Zero Hero. Episode Aparato is working on some project in the late hours of the night. "Aw nuts. I'm short one part." Said Aparato. Aparato picked up a phonebook and turned through. He found a number and morphed his hand into a phone. "Hello, yes, I need a Nuclear Glicone. You need something of equal value? A power of over 9,000!? Oh, over 900. OK. Bye." Aparato got a device and went into Zero's room. He placed it on his head and a tube connected to the device filled with energy. Aparato sealed the container and left the house. THAT MORNING... "Zero! I needs food for me stomach insides!" Marsipal yelled. "Cool." Zero called back. Zero went downstairs, got out a package of bacon, and tried to power up. He couldn't. "Huh? Why aren't I powering up?" Zero asked himself. "Heatblast!" Zero tried again and again but still failed. "What the HFIL happened to my powers!?" Zero exclaimed. "He he. Funny story. I sold them for a part I need for a project." Said Aparato. "YOU WHAT!?" Zero yelled. "Ooh! Aparato's in trouble!" Teased Marsipal. "Screw you, Marsipal." Said Aparato. "Get a refund, NOW!" Zero demanded. "You see....they don't take refunds." Said Aparato. Zero facepalmed in disgust. "Then we'll steal them back." Said Zero. ONE MONTAGE OF THE GANG SUITING UP IN BURGLAR SUITS. "I loves me a good montage." Said Marsipal. The trio went to the place Aparato sold Zero's power to: Energy Faculties Incorporated. Zero had a sword buckled to him just in case he needed to fight. Marsipal made a web and swung the gang over inside. It was dark. They heard someone coming, so Aparato covered them up and hid. It was a worker and he walked by. Aparato let them out. "The coast is clear, let's move out." Said Zero. They ran across the building and saw a safe. It was heavily locked up. "Dang it. How do they expect us to break in if they lock it up with seven different kinds of locks!?" Marsipal said. "I'll handle this." Said Aparato. Aparato morphed his hand into a key and picked the first lock. The second was a password. He entered 'Funky Monkey' and unlocked it. Third lock was a combination. He entered 30987. Unlocked. He unlocked all the way to the final lock. This one was less of a lock and more of a trivia question. "How do you kill Lukitu, the cloud guy, in New Super Mario Bros. Wii?" "....Use Yoshi, eat him, and steal his cloud." Answered Aparato. "Really? Cool. Unlocked." "WOO!" Zero yelled. "Get away from my safe." Said a voice. The trio looked behind them and saw what appeared to be the manager of the corporation. Mr. Tidy Whitey. "I'm afraid you'll have to get past me." Said Whitey. "We're cool with that." Said Zero. Marsipal shot a web at Whitey, but he caught it and threw Marsipal into a conveyor belt. Aparato morphed into a plasma cannon and shot a laser at him. He bounced it back at Aparato and knocked him into the wall. Zero attempted to power up, but remembered his powers were in the safe. SO he got out his sword and ran to Whitey. He waved his sword at him, but Whitey caught it, snapped it in half, and kicked Zero away. "Nobody breaks into my corp." Said Whitey. Zero got up and ran into the safe. "Hey! Stay out of there!" Whitey yelled. Zero got the container with his powers, but Whitey grabbed Zero and threw him back. Whitey went to drink the energy fluid, but got blasted by Aparato onto Marsipal. Zero drank the energy fluid and powered up to Ghostfreak. He possessed Whitey and knocked himself out. LATER. "Aparato...this is for your own good." Said Zero. Aparato was in a fish tank full of electric eels. "Help!" He called. Characters Heroes *Zero *Aparato *Marsipal Powers *Ghostfreak Villains *Whitey Tidy Trivia *Aparato knows a lot of passwords. He's a hacker. *Zero uses Heatblast to cook. Category:Episodes Category:Zero Hero Episodes